godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Alive
At the Vending Machine The feathers are comfirmed from Lindow and the search is resumed So, that black Hannibal must be him... Ren: Ken, what's wrong? Ken: Huh? Oh... nothing wrong Ren: Are you sure? You look kinda sad... Ken: Yeah, I'm okey Ren: Alright... Ken: I'm going to the Roof for some fresh air Ren: That's a good idea Ken: Really? Ren: It help release those stress of your's Ken: Huh, see ya Ren: ..... At the Roof ........................................... What if Lindow encounter other Gods Eaters doing their mission and kill them in the process? Who's going to stop Lindow? Rui: Kennii! Dr. Sakaki probably going to send me for the job... Wait, can I even kill him? Rui: Kennii!! Hmmmmmmm!! pout her mouth and walk closer The reason I can kill Misaka is I was using her God Arc... That moment... Rui: KEN!! pull Ken's shirt Ken: WHOAAA!! fall over. Rui, what's wrong? Rui: I was calling so many times but you weren't responding to them... so... Ken: I understand, I was thinking to much... Anyway, why did you come here? sit up Rui: You have been busy lately... She've been lonely... Ken: ... do you know who Misaka is? Rui: Eh? Ken: She was my teammate and a close friend... Rui: Where is she now? Ken: Dead... Rui: EH?! I told her all about Misaka and what happen to her Rui: I really want to meet her. It must be nice to have her around you Ken: Yeah, there's always she want's to talk about Rui: Hehe Ken: Huh, it's getting dark. Let's go inside Rui: Uh! nod At the Lobby As I step out of the elevator, there's a lot of commotion down stair Ken: Guys, what's wrong? walk down stair Sakuya: Yuu is fighting the Black Hannibal alone Ken: Huh?! Soma: Guys, let's head out! Tsubaki: Hold it! Alisa: What?! Tsubaki: That Black Hannibal is Lindow, so Yuu head out to kill it alone Sakuya: Why?! Tsubaki: Sakuya, do you have the strength or courage to point your gun at him? Sakuya: Uh.... Tsubaki: How about you guys? Ken: Tch... Tsubaki: I'm going to give you guys a special mission, the target is the Black Hannibal Everybody: Hah!? Tsubaki: Kill it... quickly Tch... I don't want him to die... Ken: Hibari, hand over the radio comm!! Hibari: Here hand over the radio comm Ken: Yuu! Can you hear me?! Tsubaki: Retreat as soon as you extract the core since it a variation of Hannibal. Understood? Alisa and Kota: Yes! Tsubaki: You stay here Sakuya Sakuya: No, that's a order that I can obey. I'll take his life away! Kota: Yes, me too but my mind can't accept it... Soma: Our job is to support our leader but that knuckle head take the whole load on his back Alisa: Yes. It's going to be fine, I may be optimistic here. Everything he do have a reason Tsubaki: Yes, you guys are right. Head out now and give those two rock head this word; If you both come back alive, you'll be excluded from discipline sentence Alisa, Sakuya and Kota: Yes! run to the gate Ken: Damn it!! He turned off his radio comm! Hibari: Don't worry, I'll try getting a different frequencies Ken: Please make it quick!! After a few minutes Hibari: I got Yuu's radio comm!! Yuu: - don't run away from the living! That's an order!! What happen?! His voice is shaking Ken: Yuu!! Aim for it's neck!!! Yuu: RRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! I hear stabbing sound of arc Category:Blog posts